Shinigami of the Void
by pyroman315
Summary: What would have happened if Ichigo's powers were so great that he had to be trained from an early age? How would he have developed? And what would he have been like with a different Zanpakuto than Zangetsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey its me and i am back with yet another new story. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I am quite stuck with them, and my beta readers are currently managing some chapters that I want to update. However I am impatient so here, have this Bleach fanfiction. I apologize as this story will be read by you, without being beta read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on his bed at home. He sat there silently and waited for his father to call him for his daily training. He thought back to the first time he trained with his father. His training began 12 years ago, exactly two months after his mother had died(I'm making up this period of time for the sake of this story. Sorry if doing that upsets anyone. This is just the amount of time I need for what I have planned in Ichigo's backstory) He had been 8 years old. He was talking to the soul of an old man, when out of nowhere a massive monster appeared behind him and ate the old man's soul right in front of Ichigo. Ichigo was stunned and couldn't do anything as the monster reached down to pick him up and eat him. Suddenly a blur raced by him, and the monster was sliced in half in a massive shower of blood. Ichigo blocked his eyes, and when the blood stopped he saw that a man wearing a hat, a brown coat with a white diamond pattern at the bottom, and a pair of geta shoes. The man was holding a sword and was standing in front of him. The man looked down at Ichigo and he reached down and helped Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo blinked slowly before asking the man in a small voice, "Who are you? What was that thing, and how did you beat it?" The man smiled at Ichigo before saying in a friendly voice, "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and I am, or was what is called a soul reaper. And that thing I just got rid of is a monster called a hollow. They form when spirits stay in the world of the living after they die for too long, and they are not released into the afterlife. I beat it because of my zanpakuto. A zanpakuto is a soul reaper's partner but zanpakuto just seem like swords. What really makes them our partners and zanpakuto are the fact that in every zanpakuto there is there is a spirit." he lifted up his blade. "Say hello to Benihime, or Crimson Princess. This is my partner. What's your name boy?" Ichigo looked up at him. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Kisuke looked surprised. "You're Isshin's son?" he asked surprised. "You know my father?" Kisuke looked uncomfortable. He looked down at the ground by his left foot. Finally he sighed. "Listen Ichigo. I have to talk to your father. Can you take me to him? It's very important." Ichigo blinked as he looked at Kisuke. "Sure, I guess. You did save me after all. I owe you a favor.

Half an hour later Ichigo and Kisuke were standing in front of Ichigo's home. Ichigo opened the door and led Kisuke inside. Ichigo called out, "Hey Dad! There's someone here to see you!" A minute later Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, walked down the stairs to investigate whoever was there to see him. As he walked towards the living room he couldn't help but have a bad feeling deep in his stomach. When he saw Kisuke he stopped dead in his tracks. "K-Kisuke!? What are you doing here?! What are you here for!?" Kisuke sighed deeply before looking at Isshin. "We have to talk about Ichigo and his safety. His spiritual pressure is getting too high to be safe anymore. I just barely saved him from being eaten and absorbed by a hollow not even an hour ago. He needs to be trained in the ways of the Soul Reaper. But there's no way in hell we can send him to the Soul Society, and the Spirit Academy that trains the Soul Society's Soul Reapers, WE have to train him Isshin. Its the only way to keep him safe and prevent him from getting killed by a hollow attack. The Soul Reapers CAN NOT discovered you and I are hiding out in Karakura Town. God knows what Old Man Yamamoto would end up doing to us." "ICHIGO WAS ATTACKED BY A HOLLOW!?" yelled Isshin, astonished. "Yeah." replied Kisuke. Isshin sat down hard, and grabbed his head. "Fine. Is there somewhere safe we can take Isshin to train him? I also have to be able to take care of Karin and Yuzu. They're my daughters I need to care for them." Kisuke looked up at the ceiling in thought. "We could train him in my underground training facility that Yoruichi and I used. She can help train him, working on his speed." "Yeah, that's a good plan replied Isshin in thought. "And you can always use your Gigai to look out for Yuzu and Karin while you are training Ichigo." And just like that Ichigo's training began after they explained themselves. At first Ichigo was hurt that his father and mother had never told him this but he quickly got over it and understood why they kept it a secret from him. Soon he wished that they had continued to keep it a secret from him.

He went to bed one night, a year into the training, sore as all hell. He fell on the bed and fell asleep within seconds. he slept for what felt like mere seconds to Ichigo before he was awoken by Yoruichi. Yoruichi was a dark skinned beautiful woman who had long purple hair that was kept in a ponytail that ended just above her waist. She was unbelievably fast and agile, not to mention strong. However she had a massive mischievous side. She delighted in teasing Ichigo whenever she could. Ichigo sighed as he looked up at her. "Time to start training?" asked Ichigo. "Who do I have first?" the boy questioned as he got to his feet. As he watched Yoruichi's grin got wider and more catlike and Ichigo's eyes widened. Instantly he took off as fast as he could leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He yelled behind him, "Yoruichi I can't outrun when you catch me by surprise like that! Not to mention the fact that you have me wearing such heavy weights!" After around an hour of this chase, Ichigo risked a glance behind him and saw nothing. Confused, he looked ahead of him again, but was met a soft orange object. When he looked up to see what he hit he saw Yoruichi looking down at him with a teasing grin. He was confused until he realized what he rammed into. He had slammed into Yoruichi's large chest. When that registered what had happened he was thrown back by a massive nosebleed.

Yoruichi pouted when a bell rang, signaling it was time for Ichigo to try and connect with his zanpakuto spirit. She teleported Ichigo to the center of the training ground so he could train with Kisuke to try and speak with his swords inner spirit. Ichigo woke up and looked around. He realized what was happening and he got up and walked over to Kisuke and began his training. He drew his normal katana looking blade, and meditated. He focused on trying to speak with the spirit. Suddenly he felt himself become enveloped by a cold silent feeling. He waited and he heard a voice. "Who are you boy?" Ichigo shivered at the sheer power he could feel pulsing in the voice. He stuttered, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I want to become your partner. Please, let me work with you. I will use your strength and I will do everything I can to make you proud. Please, tell me your name." The voice when silent before it chuckled. Suddenly a massive dragon appeared in front of Ichigo. The glowing golden eyes of the dragon studied Ichigo before chuckling. "Very well Ichigo. My name is Boido No Ryu. I will let you use my power. I expect great things from you in the future." and with that Ichigo was sent back into his own body. He opened his eyes and gasped. He fell to his hands and knees. Kisuke looked calmly at him. "Did you meet your zanpakuto's inner spirit? What did you see?" Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi, Isshin and Kisuke, all of whom had been watching Ichigo. He replied, breathlessly, "Yes I did. He said his name is Boido No Ryu." Ichigo held up his sword before calling out, "Consume All Of Existence! Boido No Ryū" And with that a massive tornado of midnight black spirit energy, his Reishi, burst from Ichigo's body and it took the form of a massive midnight black dragon with glowing golden eyes, coiled around Ichigo. The dragon roared and disappeared and Ichigo fell to his knees, exhausted. His eyes closed and he began falling, but was caught by Yoruichi. She held him up and Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi looked at what Ichigo's sword, curiously. The normal, gray blade, gray guard and normal leather hand-grip were replaced by a very dark blue, almost black, blade. The guard was a pitch black guard in the shape of a dragon head, with the blade protruding from in between the dragon's jaws, and the hand-grip was replaced by a deep, rich red and black leather grip. Ichigo was covered by a black suit of armor that had a deep blue dragon coiled around his body, with the helmet in the shape of the head of a dragon.

It was eight hours later when Ichigo awoke. he opened his eyes, and groggily sat up and looked around. He suddenly heard Boido No Ryu speak within his head, sounding amused. "So Ichigo, you're awake again? You tried to use too much of my power to soon, and you exhausted your Reishi. It's been restored again however." "Thanks. Hey, do you have any other name I can call you other than Boido No Ryu? No offense but it is rather bothersome to constantly repeat." Boido No Ryu chuckled and replied, "Yes Ichigo. I do have another name. You may call me Ryujin." "Ok Ryujin" said Ichigo. Ichigo got to his feet and began walking to where he could sense his father's, Kisuke's, and Yoruichi's Reishi Presences. Ryujin suddenly spoke up. "There's an easier way to travel. Try using this technique." Ichigo suddenly received instructions in his mind. Ichigo walked over to a bolder and he stepped into its shadow. He said, "Mukō suteppu" an he sunk into the shadow. A minute later he emerged from a shadow in front of his teachers. They all looked surprised, and fascinated. "Ichigo what did you just do?" asked Yoruichi. He replied, "I just used a technique Ryuujin taught me. He called it, Mukō suteppu. Void step. It's super awesome. Apparently I can use shadows as portals to the void, a separate dimension where distances are shortened. I can also use it as a hiding technique! While i'm in the void, its impossible to sense my Reishi Presence! It's awesome!" Ichigo said excitedly. "Hmm" murmured Kisuke. "Is there a time limit to how long you can remain in the void Ichigo? And who's Ryujin" Kisuke asked. Ichigo contacted Ryujin and asked him. "Ryujin is Boido No Ryu's other name. And Ryujin says that I have a limit of eight minutes to remain in the void. If I try and stay longer, I will be ejected out of the nearest shadow exit of the void. However Ryujin says that the time limit only applies to me until I unlock Bankai. Than I can stay in the void for as long as I wish. Ryujin also says that the only thing that costs Reishi is entering and exiting the void. Staying in the void doesn't any of my Reishi." His teachers were sunned. This was an incredibly powerful ability. Isshin asked Ichigo, "What effects does your Shikai have? What does it do?" Ichigo spoke to Ryujin briefly again. He replied with, "My Shikai has very powerful abilities. It steals an opponents Reishi if it cuts my them, and it adds the stolen Reishi to my Reishi reserves." All of Ichigo's teachers were astonished. However Isshin frowned and said, "Now tell us what you're hiding from us. I can tell you're keeping one final secret hidden from us. What consequences does your blade have, son?" Ichigo sighed and smiled bitterly, saying, "I'm not surprised you knew I was hiding something dad. You're right. Boido No Ryu does have a major consequence. It's-" "It drains the emotions, and personality of it's user doesn't it?" interrupted Kisuke. Ichigo looked surprised. "You're correct. But how could you have known that?" Kisuke sighed deeply and said, "I sensed it's effect within your Reishi., when you first unleashed Boido No Ryu. I could feel it pulling on and draining every emotion from my body, and from the room. Now what we need to know, is how fast does it drain your emotions?" Ichigo sighed and looked up at the fake sky. "It drains them very slowly. It takes 8000 minutes in Shikai release to make cold, and distant to people I don't know, 80000 minutes in shikai release to make me cold and distant to my friends, and finally 800000 minutes in shikai release to make me cold and distant to my family. However once I reach Bankai, all of my emotions will return to me."

Ichigo's teachers sighed and looked around. It had been four hours since Ichigo woke up. After Ichigo spoke to them about the powers of his Shikai they began having him try mastering his Mukō suteppu technique. It took around three hours, but they managed to get Ichigo to be able to go in and out of the void instantaneously. After that, they had Ichigo began testing his Mukō Suteppu in combat against Isshin, in high speed pursuit with Yoruichi, and tested for unknown effects with Kisuke. Ichigo breathed heavily and he looked at Kisuke. They had began testing another of Ichigo's new techniques, Mukō Tate, or Void Shield, against Benihime's powerful cutting abilities. So far Kisuke was impressed. The Mukō tate had proved to be of considerable power. It was able to hold back up to eight percent of Kisuke's full power without being strained. However at nine percent the shield buckled, and cracked, and at ten percent the shield was shattered completely. However that was very impressive, Kisuke was a Captain level shinigami. Ichigo panted heavily again as he threw his shield against Benihime's slash, and struggled to keep the shield intact. However Ichigo's Reishi levels suddenly skyrocketed at incredible rates. The shield began flickering and suddenly vanished, along with Benihime's energy slash. The energy rushed to Ichigo, and covered his face. Ichigo screamed, and clawed at his face, trying to pull the energy away, but Ichigo collapsed suddenly before he could. Ichigo lay on the ground unconscious, and his teachers rushed to him as fast as they could. What they saw stunned and terrified them. Ichigo was lying on the ground, with what appeared to be a white porcelain mask with the shape of a black dragon imprinted on it. Yoruichi stuttered, "I-is that a hollow mask!?" Stunned, Kisuke nodded slowly. Kisuke gently reached down and tried to touch the hollow mask, when a small void shield appeared in front of Kisuke's hand, preventing him from touching Ichigo. Kisuke gasped and stumbled back at the sudden, sharp decrease in his Reishi reserves. If he had to guess he would say around a quarter of his power had been absorbed. "Well shit. That isn't good. He just absorbed a quarter of my power. That's going to mess with his body something else." Kisuke frowned and looked down at Ichigo's new hollow mask, when his eyes widened. He suddenly looked around, mumbled, "Well shit. Every single shadow in this entire place has been absorbed. If I had to guess I would say that the shadows are making up that hollow mask. And since there were thousands of shadows in here…..that mask is going to be hard as hell. I don't think we can break it. The amount of power it would take to shatter the mask, and force our way past that energy absorbing barrier that is defending Ichigo would just about kill Ichigo. All we can do is sit here and wait to see what happens." Isshin shook and clenched his teeth and his fists. He let out a forcefully sigh and said, "Yeah, you're right Kisuke. All we can do is wait."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was in his mindscape with Ryujin. He looked around and asked Ryujin, "What's going on here, Ryujin? Why did you pull me in here?" Ryujin let out a deep rumble. "It wasn't I who summoned you Ichigo. It was-" "Me" called out a bored voice. Ichigo looked to where the voice came from and saw a man standing there. The man had snow white skin, white and black clothes, and golden eyes. The man laughed, and said, "I, Ichigo, am your inner hollow. I was formed that day, the day your mother died. You unconsciously absorbed some of the hollow's Reishi without realizing it. Your body did it automatically. Thus I was formed. And now I feel you are ready to know of me. And so I did, and now you know. That's everything you need to know now, but before you go, I'll give you this little vision into the future, and show you the end of the paths you can choose." And with that, Ichigo was thrown from that place and was assaulted by visions. After the visions faded away, Ichigo awoke from his slumber. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. The mask faded away and melted into the shadows from which they came from. Ichigo gasped and he looked at his teachers. "We need to talk," the young boy panted. "I saw a man and Ryujin. The man claimed to be my inner hollow, and that he was formed when my body automatically absorbed the Reishi of the hollow that killed mom. He said that he was going to let me see the results of the paths that I can take. I saw myself, looking a few years older than now wearing a white haori, and standing with 12 other figures in a wooden hall, and on the back of my haori, was the kanji for 'Squad five captain." In the other vision I was sitting at a table with 11 other men, and each of us had a piece of a broken mask on, except for me because for some reason I was wearing an entire white porcelain mask with a black dragon inscribed on it . Each of us has a number inscribed in us and I had the number zero inscribed on my mask." Ichigo sighed and looked up. "After that, I woke up, and you all know the rest." Ichigo's teacher's looked panicked. Yoruichi and Isshin turned to Kisuke and asked, "What should we do Kisuke? Do you know anyone who can help?" Kisuke looked at the ground and sighed deeply. He said in a low voice, "Looks like I am going to have to call in that favor after all. I have to go speak with the Vizards. They're a group of Ex-Shinigami's who gained removable Hollow masks and Hollow Powers years ago. They're….friends of mine." He looked at everyone. "I will be gone for a few weeks looking for the Vizards. I want you two to manage my part of teaching Ichigo while I am gone. I'll contact you when I find them, See you soon, hopefully." and with that Kisuke disappeared.

It would be several weeks before Kisuke returned to the training grounds. During that time Ichigo had been training, trying to increase the time he could hold the Mukō Tate, and Mukō Tate's durability. They saw great results. Ichigo had managed to increase the amount of damage Mukō Tate could take an extreme amount. It could now hold around the amount of damage that any lieutenant in the Soul Society could dish out without even cracking, and they had discovered another variation of Mukō Tate. Ichigo called it Kūdō Shīrudorifurekutā, or Void Shield Reflector. It was just about the same thing as Mukō Tate, except that instead of blocking the attack, it absorbed it. Then it amplified the technique, before firing it back at the caster. This technique was one of Ichigo's strongest moves, and it could take out a high enemy if the enemy wasn't ready, and aware of what was happening. Ichigo was trained for six hours a day on his speed, and agility with Yoruichi, and six hours a day on his swordsmanship with Issin. He also trained for two hours every day on mastering his Shikai abilities. he had two, four, half hour breaks, one for each meal, and one in between his training with Yoruichi, and Isshin. Ichigo was mastering everything his teachers gave him at an unbelievable rate. However, his training didn't even stop when he was asleep. Then he trained with Ryujin, while his body rested in the real world. Overall, Ichigo would probably be around a strong third seat to an average lieutenant level.

Kisuke was highly impressed, and when he returned, Ichigo almost instantly sensed his Reishi. That was what Ryujin trained Ichigo in, at least for the most part. It had gotten to the point where Ichigo sensed people's Reishi Presence subconsciously, without Ichigo even having to attempt to sense them. Kisuke had arrived, and less than two seconds afterwards Ichigo looked directly at him. What truly impressed Kisuke was the fact that Ichigo sensed him, even when Kisuke was hiding his Reshi Presence. Admittedly Kisuke wasn't trying very hard to hide his Reishi, but still, that level of Soul Detection ability was easily on level with a Captain. Kisuke chuckled, his eyes hidden by his hat, and his hair. He had plans for Ichigo, and the boy would enjoy none of them. He called out, "Ichigo! Come with me. You have a meeting." As Kisuke turned around, and began walking away, Ichigo hurried after him, calling, "A meeting? With who?" Kisuke turned his head to look at Ichigo, and he called back, "You have a meeting with the Vizards."

They arrived at a seemingly abandoned warehouse, and they stopped in front of it. Ichigo blinked, and looked at Kisuke, asking "Why are we stopping? The entrance is right there. Can't we just walk in?" Kisuke laughed, and said, "Go ahead and try to walk through. Let me know how it goes." Ichigo blinked, looking at the entrance. He walked forward, and walked right into an invisible wall. Ichigo stumbled back, and he pouted at the invisible wall, confused. Suddenly Ichigo's right hand was covered by a midnight black aura, and he placed his hand on the invisible wall. Instantly he was met by a bright orange wall. Ichigo focused harder, and the aura around his hand got thicker, darker, and more powerful, as Ichigo seemingly absorbed the barrier. A minute later the entire barrier was absorbed by Ichigo, and the boy walked with a surprised Kisuke through the doorway.

When they got to the other side, inside the warehouse they were greeted by the sight of eight figures watching them. Ichigo walked in, and blinked, looking around. Kisuke walked in behind him, and the figures leapt down, landing in front of them. Kisuke greeted them, saying, "I brought Ichigo. Can you guys help him?" The lead figure, a blonde man, walked forward and knelt before Ichigo, looking him in the eyes. "Hey kid, can you let us see your Hollow powers? We need to see them to know how to help you." Ichigo blinked at the man, before saying, "Sure. By the way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Who are you all?" The man chuckled, saying, "My name is Shinji Hirako. The girl with green hair is Mashiro Kuna, the man with white hair is Kensei Muguruma, the man with pink hair is Hachigen Ushōda, the girl with blonde hair is Hiyori Sarugaki, the man with black hair is Love Aikawa, the man with blonde hair is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and the girl with black hair is Lisa Yadōmaru." Ichigo blinked before he said, nervously, "Are you sure you want me to let out Cólera? He doesn't seem to like you all." Ichigo suddenly flinched, holding his head, not noticing the fact that everyone in the room suddenly tensed up. He muttered, "Cólera is said he hopes you can help him fix his boredom." Instantly Shinji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder gently. He asked in a concerned voice, "Is Cólera the name of your inner Hollow? Ichigo looked at him, confused, and he said, "Yeah, why? Don't your Hollows have names?" Shinji said in a gentle voice, "Tell me Ichigo, why did you name your Hollow Cólera? Ichigo blinked, before saying in a small voice, "I didn't name him Cólera. Cólera named himself Cólera." Shinji, although he looked concerned smiled at him before saying, "Its O.K. Ichigo. You can release your Hollow. We can handle him." Ichigo, despite looking concerned, agreed, and followed the Vizards, and Kisuke into an area that looked exactly like Kisuke's training ground underneath his shop. As Ichigo closed his eyes, preparing to unleash his Hollow the Vizards and Kisuke prepared for battle.

Ichigo fully released his Hollow, and as the Hollow's reishi spiraled up into the air, Hachigian threw up a barrier around Ichigo. As the reishi filled the air, the sound of bones breaking, tendons snapping, and skin and muscle tearing sounded through the area. When the reishi dissipated, a new Ichigo was revealed. However this Ichigo was six foot eight inches, and had midnight black hair. He was wearing the white mask with the blue dragon on it, that Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin saw when the Hollow first appeared. As he opened the Hollow opened his eyes, everyone could see that his eyes were glowing an eerie blue through the eye slits of his mask. The Hollow cracked his neck, and rotated his arms, shoulders, and legs, looking at the stunned people before him. Kisuke, astonished, demanded, "What the hell did you do to Ichigo's body?!" The Hollow fixed him with a bored look, and said, "My name is Cólera, and I would appreciate it if you called me by it Soul Reaper. And to answer your question, I modified his body so that I could fight with it easier." Cólera drew his sword, and said in his bored voice, "Consume All Existence, Boido No Ryu." Yet again that midnight black reishi spiralled up into the air, and the sword changed. The sword now was in the shape of Ichigo's shikai release blade. The normal, gray blade, gray guard and normal leather hand-grip were replaced by a very dark blue, almost black, blade. The guard was a pitch black guard in the shape of a dragon head, with the blade protruding from in between the dragon's jaws, and the hand-grip was replaced by a deep, rich red and black leather grip. Cólera was covered by a black suit of armor that had a deep blue dragon coiled around his body, with the helmet in the shape of the head of the dragon. However the helmet didn't cover Cólera's face, leaving the mask open, and on display. Cólera said in his bored voice, "If what I heard earlier is correct, you all want to fight me, so that you can test my power, and know how to teach Ichigo how to best control me. If that's what you all want….then I suppose it would be very rude to disappoint you. It would be especially rude to deny two beautiful women, and a young girl." As all of the Vizards and Kisuke blinked, confused, Hiyori screamed out, "I hope you aren't calling me a little girl you retarded brute! If you all, I'll crumple that armour of yours into a tiny little ball, and I'll shove it up your ass!" Kisuke muttered to the Vizards, "We can't let him stay in that form too long. If we do, all of Ichigo's emotions will be drained away, and he will become cold and distant. That's the downside of his Shikai. It drains away its user's emotions and personality." Shinji nodded, and he said in a serious voice, "We can't let him stay in that form for too long either. If my guess is right, the longer he stays in that form, the stronger he will become." Cólera called out to his opponents, "I hope you don't think I can't hear you. And yes, Shinji, your guess is correct. I get stronger the longer I have control of Ichigo's body. And guess what! You all picked the worst spot you could have to fight me! There are thousands of shadows in this place!" The Vizards and Kisuke tensed, and prepared for battle as Cólera approached the barrier, and laid his hand on it. Instantly the barrier was absorbed, and Cólera's power grew even higher. Cólera sighed, and he said in a bored voice, "I hope you won't make me wait much longer. I get bored very easily. And I would think that a little kid like Hiyori would also get bored easily. Also she shouldn't stay up too long if she wants to grow up to be big and tall. After all, children who sleep well grow well."(1) Suddenly Hiyori lost her temper and she leapt at Cólera, pulling on her Hollow mask with a roar. However, even as Shinji yelled for her to stop, Cólera threw his sword like a javelin, and the blade shot through her stomach without slowing down at all. As the blade left Hiyori's body, Cólera appeared behind her, catching the blade. He looked down at her limp body, and he said in a bored voice, "Well that's one down. Seven to go. I'm guessing that she was the weakest, after all if she's that impulsive, and reckless, she couldn't possibly be stronger than anyone here, besides maybe, maybe, the kido specialist over there. Cólera picked up Hiyori's limp body, and he gently placed her down on the side of the battlefield. "You have my word that I will not harm her any further, unless one if you heal her, and she rejoins the battle." Shinji glared at him, and he said in an angry voice, "Fine. She'll remain out of the battle. And trust me, the rest of us will provide a much better fight." And with the other Vizards drew their blades, and charged Cólera as one. Cólera chuckled, and he disappeared, only to reappear behind an unsuspecting Hachigian, and he thrust his sword though Hachigian's chest before anyone could react. Even as Hachigian collapsed, Cólera pulled his sword out and said in that cold, calculating, bored voice of his, "That's two down. Six to go."

Shinji's eyes widened as he watched Cólera move Hachigian's body over to the side of the battlefield, next to Hiyori's body. Shinji whispered to the other Vizards, and to Kisuke, "What's going on? I knew he gets stronger the longer he remains out, but seriously?! He shouldn't be THIS strong already!" Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at Cólera and his Shikai blade, noticing the faint black aura surrounding it, and the air around the blade being absorbed into the aura before they widened, and he let out a curse. "Goddammit! I didn't think that Ryujin would allow him to use Mukō kyūshū!" The Vizards looked at Kisuke with confused looks, and they said, "What's Mukō kyūshū?" Kisuke sighed deeply, before he said softly, "Mukō kyūshū is is Ichigo's, or in this case Cólera's strongest passive offensive techniques. It allows him to absorb portions of his opponents strength and add it to his own power whenever he cuts an opponent. It also can absorb reishi from kido and barriers, which must have been what he had been doing to all of Hachigian's techniques. So when he stabbed Hiyori, and Hachigian, he absorbed a large amount of their power, and he added it to his own power reserves." Kisuke was interrupted by Cólera calling out, "Bravo for figuring out what was happening so quickly Kisuke. However you are slightly off. This technique is much stronger for one reason. This technique also allows me to absorb reishi from the air and add it to my reishi reserves. And since when you made this place, you added reishi to the air, this whole time I've been absorbing the reishi from the air at an exponential rate. And another reason I'm so powerful is thanks to Ichigo, Isshin, and Yoruichi. They let Ichigo absorb some of their power and add it to his own power every day while you were off looking for this place." Kisuke's and the Vizard's eyes widened, and they began channeling more power. The Vizards pulled on their Hollow masks and Kisuke called out, "Awaken, Benihime!", activating his zanpakuto. As the strengthened warriors charged Cólera, Cólera chuckled coldly, and he charged them as well, meeting them halfway. Cólera's blade collided with Shinji's blade with a mighty crash, before Cólera ducked, dodging Kisuke's slash, and kicking Love and Rōjūrō, sending them both flying backwards into Kensei and Lisa, sending them all flying into a mountain. Cólera caught Mashiro's kick, and used her as a club, sending her, Kisuke, and Shinji flying back. Cólera pointed his sword at them, and he began focusing his reishi into the tip of his sword, in the shape of a highly compressed, dense ball of reishi. Cólera quickly stabbed the ball, and the reishi went flying at the group of fighters in a massive blast of energy. Love shouted out, panicked, "Cero!" and the fighters sent blasts of their own energy flying at Cólera's cero, in the shape of ceros for the Vizards, and in in the form of a massive wave of energy in Kisuke's case. The blasts met in an incredibly massive wave of energy, and Cólera's cero began to get pushed back. However the attacks were absorbed by Cólera. Suddenly however Cólera's mask began cracking, and he sighed. "Looks like that last attack was too much for me to handle. You guys did a good job of taking care of by boredom. Thanks a lot. Anyway, I have to go. But before I do, know this. I will allow Ichigo to wear my mask and use my power. But I expect you all to keep me from getting bored. I'll need some serious entertainment." As the mask broke away Cólera said in an entertained tone of voice, "Thanks for the fight. It was fun."

Cólera's mask broke away, and Ichigo was revealed. However Ichigo was changed. He was back at his normal height, however his appearance was changed greatly Now his hair was black, and his eyes were blue. Immediately Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, regret, sadness, and guilt. Ichigo began running away, and when the Vizards tried to follow him, they collapsed along with Kisuke, except for Mashiro who chased after Ichigo. A few minutes later, Mashiro caught up to Ichigo who was sitting in a shadow behind a small mountain, sniffling. She landed silently a few feet behind him, silently. She quietly walked up to him, and she knelt next to him, pulling him into a soft, gentle hug. Ichigo instantly tensed up, but Mashiro kept hugging him, and after a few minuted Ichigo relaxed. Once he did, instantly the dam burst. Tears flowed and his body was wracked by heavy sobs. Mashiro kept gently hugging him, and she slowly rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him. Ichigo finally calmed down enough to manage to say some words. He said in a shaky voice, "I felt…..everything. I felt bones break, I felt my blade cut through flesh. I remember their blood covering me, splashing over me…...and I was helpless. I will never again use that power. I hate it, and I hope it dies." Mashiro was deeply saddened by the fact that this boy, who was only eight years old, had to go through everything he had been going through. She gently kept on rocking him, not letting him go, maintaining the hug, and she whispered softly "It's O.K. Ichigo. it wasn't your fault. Everyone will be fine, their powers will bring them back to perfect health within a few days, and they should be up on their feet by late tonight. But the important thing is that they'll live." Ichigo slowly fully relaxed, and he returned Mashiro's embrace, drifting off to sleep, but not before he murmured,"Thanks…Mashiro-Nee-Chan."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY GUYS. THIS ORIGINALLY WAS THE VERY FIRST STORY THAT I WROTE, BUT I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO PUBLISHING IT UNTIL NOW. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! **

**OMAKE! Cólera said in his bored voice "After all, children who sleep well, grow well" Meanwhile in, the Soul Society's Tenth Division Barracks a certain, white haired, soul reaper sneezed. A tall orange haired woman looked at him, saying "I hope you aren't catching a cold Toshiro." Toshiro sighed, saying" You should know that I can't catch colds Rangiku." Suddenly he looked angry. He shouted, "AND HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! IT'S NOT TOSHIRO! IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" Rangiku looked nervous, and Toshiro shouted, "AND I STILL SEE PAPERWORK ON YOUR DESK! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THAT LAST WEEK!" Rangiku giggled, and she said in an amused tone of voice "I know, I know Toshiro, I'll take care of it later." Toshiro yelled again, "IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" and he ran after Rangiku, who looked scared as she ran away from her angered captain.(2) (1) I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. But Toshiro is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE character in Bleach. He's amazingly awesome! (2) Again, I couldn't resist. Sorry again. But Toshiro is still my favorite character in Bleach.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY EVERYONE IT'S ME. I MEANT TO SAY THIS IN THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTES LAST CHAPTER, BUT I'LL SAY IT NOW. ICHIGO'S ZANPAKUTO IS AN ABSORPTION STYLE ZANPAKUTO. IT ABSORBS THE ENERGY OF THE ENERGY OF ICHIGO'S ENEMY AND GIVES IT TO ICHIGO, STRENGTHENING HIM THAT MUCH MORE. BASICALLY IT MAKES ICHIGO ONE OF THE ULTIMATE WARRIORS. WHENEVER HE HITS AN ENEMY WITH HIS SWORD HE GETS STRONGER. ALSO BEWARE, THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOD-LIKE ICHIGO FANFICTION.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH NOW HOP OFF MY BACK! I DO NOT HAVE ANY MONEY FOR ANYONE TO SUE ME FOR! YOU WILL LOSE MORE MONEY THAN YOU WOULD GAIN IN A TRIAL TRYING TO SUE ME!**_

Ichigo slowly followed Mashiro back to the area where the Vizards and Kisuke were, and they saw that all of the warriors except for Hiyori and Hachigian were standing. They were checking on the two fallen warriors, and were giving them some of their Hollow energy, accelerating their healing. When Shinji saw the look on Ichigo's face he sighed, and walked over to him. He knelt in front of Ichigo and gently grasped his shoulder. He said in a soft voice, "Listen Ichigo, this isn't your fault in any way. We wanted you to show us your power and thats that." He stood up, and looked around before sighing. He continued, "But I am afraid that we will need to help you fully master that power. You can't just ignore it, and if you do someone will get hurt. Or worse, killed. I know you don't want to hear this but its the truth. Its better that _we_ get hurt then someone else get hurt, after all we heal at a high rate. Other people don't so they will get killed if something like this happens again. But if you master this power, this will never happen again, O.K?" Ichigo thought for a second, before he looked up at Shinji, and over at Kisuke. He looked at Mashiro, seeing the reassuring look she was sending him. He sighed, and slowly nodded. Shinji smiled at him, and he said in a kind voice, "We'll begin your training next week. That should give everyone plenty of time to recover, and prepare." Shinji walked over to Kisuke, and he said in a low voice, so that Ichigo couldn't hear, "You should get Isshin and Yoruichi to come here. We could use their help greatly." Kisuke nodded, and he vanished, and went off to get Yoruichi and Isshin to come to the training ground so that they could help train Ichigo to master his inner Hollow. Shinji sighed as he gave Hiyori and Hachigian some energy. He thought to himself, "Even if Cólera promised that he would let Ichigo use his power, we still have to get Ichigo to master this new power. And for that we need plenty of strong fighters to challenge Ichigo."

Two years later Ichigo's training was complete, and he had full control over his Hollow powers. Speaking of Ichigo, he was now 10 years old, and was training to try and achieve Bankai. Everyone was going through a time of great pain, as Ichigo had lost a great deal of his emotions. Somehow his Hollow transformations had accelerated his emotion loss by an exponential amount. He was already acting cold to all of the Vizards, except for Mashiro and Shinji, and he was less friendly to Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin. They were worried that he wouldn't be able to achieve Bankai, after all, every technique Ichigo had, or was willing to use, Ryujin could either counter it, do it better, or was immune to it. There seemed to be no way that Ichigo could even hope to achieve Bankai. However today Ichigo was….different. He seemed more determined, and when he summoned Ryujin, and their battle begin Ichigo surprised everyone. He instantly put his hand to his face, and leapt at Ryujin. Midway to Ryujin, Ichigo formed his Hollow mask and his powers skyrocketed beyond anything that they had even felt from Ichigo before. His speed increased by an unbelievable margin, and his blow landed heavily on Ryujin's side, knocking the ancient dragon off balance, and tumbling to the ground. As soon as he hit Ryujin, Ichigo began focusing every ounce of his reishi that he could muster into the very tip of his sword, and he leapt forward with a mighty cry of, "Boido no herufaia CERO-hō!" and he struck the softer underbelly of Ryujin, and released the cero directly under Ryujin's belly, injuring the mighty dragon to the extent that he was satisfied with Ichigo's effort, winning Ichigo the battle, and the ability to use Bankai.

Ichigo instantly collapsed, exhausted by the energy cost of that attack. He had pushed all of his reishi into it, and if that attack had failed, Ichigo would have lost the battle, yet again. But this time Ichigo managed to win, and thus earned himself the title of youngest person in all of history to achieve Bankai. Ichigo rested for a few hours, regaining his strength, but then he was prepared to unleash his Bankai. He stood in the middle of the training ground, and he drew his sword. He called out, "Consume all of existence, Boido No Ryu," and he displayed his Shikai, before taking deep breath and focusing hard. He called out, "Kuchi-kan Boido No Ryu!" And instantly a massive whirlwind of reishi that dwarfed everything else the Vizards had ever seen as long as they could remember. It even rivalled the Captains of the Soul Society reishi reserves. As the reishi continued to grow at an exponential rate, it began splitting into parts. The largest part, a little more than a third, stayed behind Ichigo in the form of a massive spectral dragon that took the form of Ryujin. The other thirds of the reishi not in the dragon covered Ichigo and his sword. It turned Ichigo's blade from a katana, to a large nodachi, and it covered Ichigo's armour, making it harder, more intimidating, and boosting his defense by an exponential rate. It also served the purpose of giving Ichigo's bare blows a large damage boost, as the greaves that Ichigo wore gained spikes on the knuckles. Finally it also greatly improved Mukō kyūshū's passive reishi absorption to a rate beyond anything that any of them had ever seen before in their lives. It was to the point where Ichigo's power never stopped growing, and he just kept on getting stronger and stronger while he had his Bankai activated! Ichigo sighed and he relaxed, allowing his body to adjust to this new power of his. Ichigo wanted to get used to being in his Bankai form, because if he tried to fight just after using it for the first time, he ran the risk of his body being crushed under his own reishi. He pointed his new sword at the largest mountain in the training ground, and he fired a cero, a trick Cólera had taught him how to do without wearing his Hollow mask, and being Hollowfied. When the cero hit the mountain, it completely erased every trace of it, leaving only an incredibly large crater in its place. Ichigo sighed deeply and he began trying to do his training rituals.

A little more than a week later Ichigo had full control over his Bankai, and he discovered some new techniques. The spectral dragon behind him had the ability to absorb the soul of his enemies and give him all of their power, and knowledge. He also had some new sword techniques. Some of them were "Kyokutan'na sukima shōkyo taihō danmaku", or "Extreme Void Erasing Cannon Barrage," a technique that launched a massive barrage of ceros from Ichigo's sword. When the blasts hit their target, or targets, they detonated in massive explosions, and then everything around them was sucked into a Void Gate. Anyone caught in the technique would most likely be killed, and regardless of them dying or surviving, Ichigo gained their energy. If they lived, a massive amount of energy would be absorbed, weakening them to the point where Ichigo could finish them at his leisure. Another technique was "Mukō ryū eien no senbi no tatakai no ikari", or "Void Dragon Eternal Stern Battle Rage". That technique released a massive amount of void portals which surrounded the enemy, or enemies, and the spectral dragon that followed Ichigo in Bankai would rush through the portals at a blinding speed, unleashing an incredible amount of devastating, crushing blows on Ichigo's opponent, or opponents. And each time they were hit the dragon would absorb a portion of their energy, and give it to Ichigo, strengthening him. The final new technique of Ichigo's was his strongest technique, or at least the strongest attack that they knew of, "Kyūkyoku no saishū-tekina kūsho bakuhatsu herufaia-hō danmaku" or "Ultimate Final Void Detonation Hellfire Cannon Barrage." This technique launched a massive barrage of ceros from Ichigo's sword, so many that they were like a solid wave of midnight black reishi covering the sky, blocking out everything else. The barrage flew through hundreds of void gates, each gate strengthening the attack, until the barrage reached the pinnacle of its ascent, where it turned around and pelted the target, completely erasing anything caught it its radius. It was classified as a technique that Ichigo could only do if he was certain that he had no other choice but to use it. The one time Ichigo used the technique in training, it almost killed everyone, and it erased over half of the training ground, leaving just a smoking crater, completely bare of any sign of life at all. Also they discovered another fact. Ichigo's reishi levels had gotten to the point where Ichigo was unable to seal his zanpakuto completely. He was only able to make it return to Shikai form, and the effects of Mukō kyūshū were always active when he was in his Soul form. However the training was not entirely finished. They still had to train Ichigo while he was at full power, when in Bankai wearing his Hollow mask. The Vizards, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin were worried about how powerful he would be, after all, Cólera alone had devastated them, and Bankai alone was extremely powerful. None of them were keen on trying to beat Ichigo while he had both activated. However that was what they were getting, as Ichigo went Bankai, and he donned his Hollow mask, resulting in a whirlwind of power spiralling up into the air, almost crushing them, causing the warriors to gasp, fighting for air. When the reishi dissipated, Ichigo was revealed, and the only thing he said was, "Prepare yourselves. I won't hold back."

Once these words were uttered, Ichigo vanished in a burst of speed, only to appear in the middle of the Vizards, mid-swing, prepared to bring his sword down on Love. However Love barely managed to avoid Ichigo's strike, but was still thrown back, along with everyone else by the explosion that happened when Ichigo's blade hit the ground. While the fighters were in the air, Ichigo attacked Hiyori, and when their blades met, she was sent flying back at blinding speeds, breaking through mountain after mountain, finally landing in the middle of the crater Ichigo's ultimate attack made, with several broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a dislocated shoulder. The Vizards were stunned by this, and they immediately donned their Hollow masks, and everyone drew their swords, most of them activating their Shikais. Ichigo turned around, blocking a kick from Mashiro, who was the only one who abandoned her sword upon donning her Hollow mask, instead choosing to engage Ichigo in barehanded, close range fighting. She reasoned that since an Odachi is not designed for close quarter combat, Ichigo would be at a disadvantage. However she did not anticipate Ichigo tossing his sword in the air, and giving her a devastating blow to the chest, sending her flying back, before Ichigo caught his sword in its sheath on his back. Ichigo drew the sword and he flew forward at incredible speeds, appearing in front of Love, slamming the hilt of his blade into Love's mask, shattering the Hollow mask, and sending Love back into the ground, severely damaged, incapacitating him for the rest of the fight. Ichigo blocked a strike from Isshin with his blade, and he grabbed his father by the hair, slamming his father's head into Ichigo's knee, breaking Isshin's nose, and giving Isshin a concussion. As Isshin stumbled back, Yoruichi shot forward, trying to get in a few blows on an unprepared Ichigo. However Ichigo shimmered, vanishing in a burst of speed, before reappearing behind Yoruichi. He slowly slid his sword into its sheath, countless cuts appearing all over Yoruichi's body, making her collapse limp on the ground, incapacitated, all of her tendons severed, and her muscles sliced repeatedly. Ichigo closed his eyes, shooting at Shinji, making sure that he only used his Soul Detection skills, negating the effects of Shinji's zanpakuto induced reversed world. As he slashed at where he knew Shinji was, Ichigo heard a whooshing noise coming at him from the right, and he knew that one of the Vizards had fired a Bala at him. Ichigo's face was covered in sweat and his brow was furrowed by the effort of fighting almost a dozen Captain level opponents. Even though he was wearing his Hollow mask, and was in Bankai, he still was having difficulty winning. However Ichigo heard a voice, Cólera's voice. Cólera said in his bored voice, "_**Ichigo, I'm sending you another energy boost. get ready."**_ Ichigo's eyes widened, as did everyone else's, as Ichigo's reishi suddenly took another massive climb, and Ichigo's power increased greatly again. Ichigo suddenly disappeared and he appeared above all of the fighters with a massive cero, which contained all of his energy on the tip of his sword. Ichigo roared, "Mukō bura suto CERO!" and he shot the massive blast down at the fighters at blinding speeds. The blast slammed into the ground, and the resulting explosion knocked out or incapacitated all of the fighters on the ground, however it also resulted in Ichigo losing consciousness, falling to the ground out cold.

Two hours later the Vizards, Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were up, and were watching Ichigo as he lay on the ground out cold. Kisuke sighed, leaning his head back, saying," I think its safe to say that Ichigo is at a frightening level of strength by now, no?" Everyone looked at him with deadpanned expressions. Yoruichi smacked Kisuke in the back of the head, saying, "Baka. Ichigo is easily at high lieutenant level, probably captain level in either Hollow mode or Bankai. If he goes Bankai, and Hollow mode he easily becomes strong enough to take out 11 Captain level opponents. Thats almost the entire Soul Society Captain force!" Kisuke frowned as he sat up again, saying, "And Ichigo still has an entire level to go." The vizards looked at him in confusion, but Isshin, and Yoruichi understood what Kisuke was talking about. Isshin looked at the Vizards, and said, "My wife, Ichigo's mother was a Quincy. That means that Ichigo still has to learn how to use his Quincy powers. But we don't know how many Quincies are left alive. We only know of two, Ryūken Ishida, and his son Uryu Ishida. We have been trying to get Ryūken to agree to train Ichigo in his Quincy powers, and he agreed the other day. So starting next week, Ichigo is going to train with Ryūken and Uryu on his powers as a Quincy."

_**TIMESKIP OF FOUR YEARS**_

Four years later, Ichigo was done training in his Quincy powers. It appeared that Ichigo was a natural when it came to learning things, and that applied to Quincy fighting techniques. Ichigo had taken to wearing a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt with a white Quincy cross on the back of it, a black leather jacket, a pair of red sunglasses, and red athletic shoes. Over the course of the four years of training, Ichigo had gone from being a very powerful lieutenant level shinigami, to a strong captain without even going Bankai, or Hollow mode. If he went either of those modes, he would be able to most likely take out the majority of Hueco Mundo, or Soul Society. If he used Hollow mode at the same time as Bankai, or his Quincy powers, Ichigo would become the strongest person that any of Ichigo's teachers knew of. However the power Ichigo had gained had changed Ichigo. Normally he was very kind, and warm without hesitation but in all actuality Ichigo was very cunning, and considered everything he did greatly, never doing anything without a reason. This second personality was something that Ryuujin and Cólera knew about. Kisuke had his suspicions, but was uncertain. Ichigo also maintained his school career, having all A+'s and being on all of his school's teams. he was a star player in basketball, baseball, football, and soccer. Ichigo however had a problem that both Ryuujin, and Cólera also suffered from. They were extremely bored. They had nothing to do, and they could only entertain themselves with training for so long before they absolutely perfected their skills. However, fortunately for them, all of that was about to change very soon.

A young shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki was standing on a telephone pole outside of a house Karakura Town. She frowned as she tried to detect any energy sources, before she nodded, and leapt into one of the houses. She could detect a Hollow would soon attack the house, in an attempt to try and consume the stronger then normal human souls within the house. However as she entered the house via a window, she suddenly experienced a horrible burning agony spreading through her chest, and she suddenly couldn't access any of her Reishi. As she fell to the floor, limp, her vision going dark quickly, she saw a black and red Odachi spearing her through the chest. This sword was the reason she couldn't use her Reishi, as the sword was draining all of her Reishi at an alarming rate. Rukia hit the floor, and she felt herself get knocked over onto her back, from her position on her stomach. As she lay on the floor, the last thing she saw was a teenage boy with black hair, and blue eyes looking down at her, holding the sword that just was imbedded in her chest. She heard him say, "Oh shit. Didn't mean for Boido No Ryu to do _that_ much damage to her. Now I'll have to wait for her to regain consciousness before she can answer any of my questions." Rukia drifted off into beautiful, dark, quiet unconsciousness, and as she did so there was only one question on her mind. "_Just who is this mysterious person?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Hey all its me again. I just wanted to let you all decide something. I was rewatching Bleach Memories of Nobody, and I thought to myself….yeah fuck that. I like Senna a lot. So I've decided that Senna's going to live. Also I decided this would be an IchigoxHarem fanfiction. At the bottom I will be posting the girls who will be in Ichigo's harem. If you want a certain girl in the harem let me know in a review, and give me a reason for why she should be in the harem. Personally I change my mind frequently. I will be eating lunch, and I will decide, 'Im going to kill all of the bounts right away because no-one likes them and they suck' or things like that. I may decide to add a certain girl to the harem because I see a picture of her and think, 'Huh, she's kinda cute. She's going in the harem. I'll think of a way to make it work out later. That's how I operate. So yeah, be looking at the pairings at the bottom, and give me some suggestions.**_

_**This chapter of the story was reviewed by Uzukunoichi**_

Ichigo stood in his bedroom, looking down at the bound Shinigami girl. He had been asleep, when he was awoken by the approach of a Soul Presence he didn't recognize. He quickly woke up, and materialized Boido no Ryun in his his hand. When the Shinigami landed on his open windowsill, he quickly stabbed the Shinigami in the chest, however in a nonfatal location. However to his regret, the Shinigami had less Reishi then he had hoped, and the drain from Boido no Ryu caused her to fall unconscious.

Ichigo sighed as he sat down on his bed, awaiting the Shinigami's awakening. He waited for around half an hour, and then he sighed again, and picked up the girl. he quickly flashed stepped to Kisuke's store, and he walked in. He called out, "Yo, Kisuke! This Shinigami tried to get in my room, so I stabbed her. She's been out cold for the last half hour, and I need her to wake up so I can ask her some questions. Can you help me out? Kisuke walked out of his shop, with his fan in front of his face, and he smiled at Ichigo. He said, "Of course Ichigo. Let's see who you have here first though." Kisuke examined the body, and he quickly frowned and sighed deeply. He looked at Ichigo, and said, "Well it seems you captured Rukia Kuchiki. She is the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the Captains of the Soul Society." Ichigo frowned, and Kisuke as he watched Kisuke use some instrument to waken up this 'Rukia Kuchiki'.

_**Timeskip of a few months, just before Soul Society takes Rukia prisoner**_

Ichigo sighed as he lay on his bed in his bedroom. He was slightly confused, as Rukia normally would have been back around an hour ago. He suddenly sat up straight, eyes widened as he felt two Shinigami, one a Captain level Shinigami and the other a lieutenant, suddenly appear in the center of the city. He leapt out of his bedroom, and flash stepped towards them, hurrying up when he sensed Rukia's soul presence in the same area as the other two Shinigami's presences. He ended his flash step, standing on top of a street light, looking down at the Shinigami down below him. He recognized Rukia, but he didn't recognize the other two. He slowly drew his Nodachi, but he stopped when he heard Rukia speak. She said, "Hello Nii-sama, Renji." Ichigo frowned. So this was Rukia's older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6. This Renji was probably the lieutenant of Squad 6. Renji looked at Rukia, and he sighed, before saying, "You know you shouldn't have stayed in the World of Mortals for so long. Its against our laws. We have to take you in you know." Rukia sighed, nodding, and she walked forward to her brother, and Renji.

Renji reached out to touch Rukia's arm, however he was suddenly pulled back by Byakuya. Renji and Rukia looked at Byakuya, confused, but Byakuya merely looked into the dark next to the street. He spoke, "That was impressive. I didn't sense you until just now. You must be very lucky to escape my notice for so long. Why don't you come out now?" Renji asked, confused, "What are you talking about Kuchiki-Taicho?" Suddenly there came a click sound, and the road burst into small pieces, and the street lamps where Renji had been standing fell into small pieces, cut up by something. Renji's jaw dropped. He almost died, and he didn't sense a thing. As they watched, the dark began moving in a creepy pattern, and they heard the sound of footsteps.

Out of the dark stepped Ichigo, sword in its sheath, on his back. Ichigo's eyes were glowing an eerie blue, and the darkness began getting pulled to Ichigo, forming his armour. Ichigo spoke, "You can call it what you want. That was by no means luck." Ichigo drew his sword and began walking towards the Shinigami with a cold look on his face. Renji stood in front of Rukia, and he yelled, "Back of punk. Rukia is coming with us! I'll kick your ass myself if you fight us!" Continuing to walk, Ichigo approached silently. Angered, Renji shouted, "Roar, Zabimaru!" and his sword extended like a whip, and slashed at Ichigo. Completely unimpressed, Ichigo swung his sword so fast Renji couldn't see even see it, completely destroying Zabimaru. As Renji looked at his sword in dumb shock, Ichigo quickly sheathed his blade again the same clicking noise. Byakuya's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Renji was covered by deep slashes, and he began falling to the ground, limp. However as Renji fell, Ichigo vanished, reappearing behind Renji. Out of nowhere, two large bursts of blood shot out of Renji's chest. Ichigo looked at Byakuya, and he said, "I heard that you commonly use that move. I've destroyed his Soul Chain, and damaged his reishi system." Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and he quickly threw Rukia backwards, sending the girl through a door that suddenly opened, before he threw down an odd object, blinding Ichigo for a few seconds. In that time Byakuya grabbed Renji and threw him through the door after Rukia. However as Byakuya tried to escape, Ichigo's sword pierced straight through his chest, and the Captain gasped, and nearly fell. But Byakuya managed to tear Boido No Ryu out of his body, and fall through the door, escaping to the Soul Society with Rukia and Renji. As Byakuya fell, Ichigo shouted at him, "I will hunt you down Kuchiki. I will hunt you down, find you and I will kill you!"

Just after Byakuya fell through the hole, the door slammed shut, and was immediately hit by an attack by Ichigo. Ichigo growled, angry that his prey got away. Ichigo flash stepped to Kisuke's shop, and he told the shopkeeper everything that had happened. Kisuke frowned, and he and Ichigo created a plan to get Rukia back. Ichigo contacted his friends, Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, and Uryu Ishida and told them what happened to Rukia. They all agreed to help him get her back, and they all began training for the attack on the Soul Society.

A few weeks later, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and the rest of his friends stood in Kisuke's training grounds, in front of a portal to the Soul Society. They walked through the gate, and they appeared in a large tunnel. They ran and escaped "The Cleaner" and they entered the Soul Society. They appeared a few miles away from the Seireitei. Ichigo immediately turned to his friends, and he said in a tone that would accept nothing but sheer acceptance, "I want all of you to head to a different gate. Byakuya Kuchiki had likely alerted the Gotei 13 that I will likely attack soon. They likely have guards at each gate, waiting for me. I'm going to send a message at this gate. I'm going to get their attention, and when they are completely focused on my presence at this gate, you all can get into the Seireitei much easier." Seeing them about to argue, Ichigo said in a firm voice, "This is my fault. I got careless, and I failed to stop Byakuya. This is the least I can do. Don't worry. I promise I won't die. Besides, I'm to stubborn to die, you all know that." Yoruichi frowned, but she nodded, and led the rest of the group away to another gate.

Ichigo sighed, and he waited twenty minutes. After that, Ichigo smiled grimly, and he began walking towards the gate in front of him. After a few minutes, he was standing directly in. front of the gate, but there was no-one there. Ichigo chuckled, before he drew his blade. He took a deep breath and he roared, and he released his energy. Instantly a massive tornado of black reishi spiralled up into the air, visible from all parts of the Seireitei. The tornado dissipated, and Ichigo stood there wearing his black armor. The gate opened, and Ichigo walked through, into the Seireitei Quickly Ichigo was surrounded by nine men and two women, all of whom were wearing black kimono's and white captain haori. Ichigo looked around, and he said in a deep voice, "All this for me? I'm flattered." A white haired captain stepped forward and he said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest for assaulting Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. Surrender now." Ichigo sighed, and he looked at the Captain who spoke. "I really am flattered. Its quite impressive seeing this many legendary figures in front of me. I mean, you are Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, and the youngest Captain in all of Soul Society history, You are also the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai." Ichigo turned to face a petite woman who was wearing a different black robe then the other captain, and had two ponytails going down her back. "You are Suì-Fēng, Captain of Squad 2, and of the Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi spoke highly of you." Ichigo turned to face another white haired captain whose eyes who almost completely closed, and had a small smile on his face. "You are Gin Ichimaru, Captain of Squad 3." He turned to face a smiling woman who had a ponytail going down her front, "You are Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4. You are one of the original Captains, and the most talented medic in the history of the Soul Society." He turned to face a brown haired man who was wearing glasses, "You are Sosuke Aizen, Captain of Squad 5." He turned to face a man whose face was covered by a metal helmet, "You are Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad 7." He turned to face a brown haired man with a straw hat and flowery robes on, "You are Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of Squad 8. You are also one of the original Captains" He turned to face a black man wearing sunglasses, "You are Kaname Tosen, Captain of Squad 9." he turned to face a giant man, who had scars on his face, and spiky hair with bells on the tips of it, "You are Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11." He turned to face an odd man with face paint on, and objects coming out of his head, "You are Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12." He turned to the final white haired man, and he said "You Are Jushiro Ukitake, the last original Captain, and Captain of Squad 13. Rukia has told me much about you."

Ichigo laughed as he saw the stunned looks on the faces of the captains before him. Ichigo snapped his fingers, and a chair formed out of shadows behind him, and he sat in it. Toshiro asked, "How the hell do you know so much about us?" Ichigo laughed again, and he sat forward. He explained, "Tell me Captain Hitsugaya, who was the captain of Squad 10 before you?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow, and said, "A man named Isshin Kurosaki. Why?" Ichigo laughed again, and he said, "Do you know what my name is Captain Hitsugaya?" Seeing Toshiro shake his head, Ichigo said, "My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. My father is Isshin Kurosaki." All of the Captains looked stunned, and Ichigo thought to himself, '_Its only been a few minutes since I got the attention of the Captains. The rest of the group hasn't had enough time to get into the Seireitei. I have to show more of my cards, and keep the Captains entirely focused on me.'_ Ichigo silently apologized to his teachers, and he continued speaking. "As for you Captain Suì-Fēn, as I said, Yoruichi talked very highly of you. She has been teaching me for the last ten years, ever since I was five years old. Whenever she got drunk, she would go on and on about you. She said that you were her pride and joy in the Soul Society." Ichigo smiled softly at her stunned expression, and he said, "She didn't want to leave you, you know. She just thought that you would be happier in the Soul Society, with people you knew. She knew you would have followed her wherever. She just wanted the best for you, and she didn't think living with a runaway would be the best." Ichigo stepped back, and he looked at her appraisingly, and he said, "And if this is how you turned out from being left here, I would say she made a damn good choice." Suì-Fēn stepped back, and she took deep breaths, trying to get her emotions back under control. Ichigo continued, saying, "And as for the rest of you, I learned much from the Shinigami that ran away during a hundred and ten years ago." The Captains looked stunned, before an ancient man appeared via flash step in front of them. The old man frowned at them, before saying "What are you all doing? Take him into custody." Ichigo smiled at him, and he said, "Hello Head-Captain Yamamoto. How are you doing?" Yamamoto frowned at him, and he said, "You think that getting us all here would cause us to not notice your friends sneaking into the Seireitei? After we are done with you, we are going to take them into custody as well." Ichigo instantly lost his smile, and he frowned. he said in a cold voice, "Well we can't have that can we?" Ichigo again released his energy, and the Captains staggered back, caught off guard. Ichigo drew his sword, and he vanished, appearing twenty feet away from the Captains, pointing his sword at them. Ichigo called out, "Cero!" and he fired the cero at the group of Captains. The Captains vanished, all appearing in battle formations, surprised by this new development. Kenpachi charged at Ichigo, who dodged the strike, and speared the Captain through the kidneys, causing him to stumble. Kenpachi roared with savage joy, and he began a furious assault on Ichigo. However, much to the other Captain's confusion, Ichigo seemed to be getting faster and faster, whilst Kenpachi seemed to be slowing down. Suddenly Yamamoto spoke up, "That young man is dangerous. That sword of his is not normal. It doesn't just cut his enemy. It steals his energy, and gives it to that boy. That is the only explanation for what is happening." Ichigo laughed as he fought, and he called over to Yamamoto, "You're correct Head Captain. Boido No Ryu is a special sword. You were accurate in your description of its power. Now, am I only going to fight Captain Zaraki here? Or are you all going to help him fight me?"

Toshiro, Suì-Fēn, and Shunsui all rushed forward, and began attacking Ichigo alongside Kenpachi. However they didn't realize one thing. Ichigo had an additional trick up his sleeve. An unique thing about Ichigo's sword style was the fact that it used momentum, so the longer the fight went on, the faster and stronger Ichigo got. And that first strike against Kenpachi had absorbed a great deal of Reishi from Kenpachi, giving Ichigo a large boost in strength. Ichigo began speeding up more and more, until he appeared as multiple figures. Once he achieved this, he called out, "Kūdō ryū ken surasshu tatsumaki no sutoraiki!" and a large tornado of energy again surrounded Ichigo. However this time, Kenpachi, Suì-Fēn, Toshiro, and Shunsui all were caught inside of it. Ichigo used the momentum the spiralling energy gave him to speed up until he became almost invisible, only a mere blur. He began using harder and harder slashes, striking deeper and deeper into the Captains. And each time Ichigo cut deeper, Ichigo absorbed more energy from the Captains, which strengthened him even more. And in turn, with this additional strength, he went faster and faster, and cut deeper and deeper. At current time this technique was Ichigo's strongest combo attack. However the main downside to this technique was the fact that it was almost completely dependant on momentum. Ichigo couldn't stop quickly by himself, and even if someone else forced him to stop the technique would become useless, and Ichigo would tear his muscles to shreds.

Ichigo started to slow down, maintaining his view on the Captains. He saw the look of rage on Kaname Tosen face, and the look of interest on Mayuri's face. He notices the suppressed anger in Yamamoto's eyes, and he smirked. He stopped, and he pointed his sword at Yamamoto, saying, "Head Captain Yamamoto by any chance, are you getting angry? I can feel a certain….heat in the air coming from that staff of yours. Are you frustrated, seeing your Captains falling before you in battle to a Ryoka?" Yamamoto stepped forward and he said, "You are indeed a threat to the Soul Society. You shall fall before my blade!"

Immediately Ichigo froze, and he looked at the Head-Captain with wide eyes. Yamamoto held his staff in front of him, and called out, "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" and the staff burned away to reveal a sword. The area around the fighters was immediately covered by flames, and the fire surged forward at Ichigo, trying to consume him. However as the Captain's watched, Ichigo threw his head back, and roared in laughter. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked at the Head Captain, saying, "You underestimated me old man. Boido no Ryu doesn't just absorb Reishi from the air!" And as Ichigo said that, the fire slammed into him, covering him with a white hot blaze. But as the Captain's watched with wide eyes, all of the fire was absorbed into Ichigo's blade, and Ichigo's reishi levels surged rapidly and Ichigo laughed, highly amused. "You should see the look on your faces! Thanks to you all, I can do this! Normally I'm forbidden to use this move, but I think this counts as a drastic situation!" Ichigo pointed his sword up in the air, and he shouted out, "I didn't want to do this Head Captain Yamamoto! But you left me no choice but to use violence! And now its time for you all to vanish!" Ichigo's reishi levels skyrocketed, and he roared out, "Kyūkyoku no saishū-tekina kūsho bakuhatsu herufaia-hō danmaku!"

Immediately the tip of Ichigo's sword began glowing black, and thousands of cero's shot out of his blade. The ceros shot up into the air, passing through void portal after void portal, getting more and more powerful. The ceros reached the pinnacle of their advance, and they shot down at the Seireitei at growing speeds. As all the Soul Reapers tried to flee, a certain captain, Sosuke Aizen, was trapped by black reishi chains that were draining him of his reishi. Before Aizen could even scream, the cero's slammed down into the ground all around Ichigo, and he was consumed by the black explosions, and he appeared to be disintegrated by the explosions. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was gone, and a massive amount of the Seireitei had been annihilated.

The Soul Reaper captains looked down at the wreckage from up on different buildings. They watched as Soul Reapers below ran around in a panic. However they were looking for one thing. Ichigo Kurosaki's location. But they were unable to sense anyone's presence due to the massive amount of Ichigo's residue Reishi in the air, filling their senses. However as they tried to sense Ichigo's presence, Yamamoto suddenly stiffened, and gasped, coughing up blood. As the Captains whirled around, alarmed, they saw a black and red Nodachi going through the Head Captain's back, coming out of his chest. And behind the Head Captain, holding the sword, was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo's eyes glowed blue, and as they watched, horrified, too stunned to move, Ichigo ripped Boido No Ryu out of the Head Captain's chest sideways, nearly cutting him in half. Ichigo slashed the air, getting the blood off his sword, and he said, "This battle has been fun, but with your Head Captain, and the Seireitei in critical condition such as this….I think I win. What do you all think?"

The Captains looked at each other, and Kurotsuchi, and Unohana grabbed the Head Captain and flash stepped away to get him to a safe place for healing, while the others stayed behind ready to fight Ichigo. Each of them released their Shikai, and Shunsui Kyoraku stepped forward, and he called out, "I'm sorry Ryoka, but you are going to die here. You have no hope of escaping with your life. Please, just surrender and die quietly, before anyone else gets hurt." Ichigo sighed, as he stepped forward. He said "I guess that that is your final answer? You still wish to continue?" Seeing the Captains' nods of confirmation, Ichigo sighed, and he said, "Well I guess thats that." As Ichigo held his sword in front of him, Ichigo said, "Captain Hitsugaya, do you remember earlier, how I said you _were_ the youngest Soul Reaper to achieve bankai?" Seeing Toshiro's nod of confirmation, Ichigo said, "I said that because someone has usurped you of that title. And that person would be….me!" Ichigo roared out, "**BANKAI**!" Immediately a tower of energy that dwarfed Ichigo's earlier energy tower shout out of Ichigo. After a few moments, the energy died down, revealing Ichigo. Ichigo's armour was more intimidating, with spikes coming out of parts of it. The spectral dragon behind Ichigo roared loudly, and the captains stepped back, shocked. Ichigo looked up at the Captains, and he said in a deep voice, "_**Kuchi-kan Boido No Ryu!"**_

_**Ichigo's Current harem members: Senna, Yoruichi, Soifon, Orihime, Yachiru, Rinin, Nel, Yachiru, and Harribel. **_

_**If anyone had any more ideas for girls in the harem, Just let me know. Thanks all.**_


End file.
